ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Love is the Name
Love is the Name is the 12th episode of Ren 12 Season 3 Transcript {Theme Song} Rae: Ren, the Plumbers' want you to go undercover, disguised as the host for a game show. Ren: Why? Gavin: Lady Valentine has escaped and plans on using her geo-weapon to turn everyone against one another, which would cause mass chaos. Ren: I dunno, I mean, I was kinda hoppin' for a day off. Rae: Ok, we'll take care of it. Gavin: Yeah, and we can go on a date with Todd. Ren: Todd? You mean Todd Larson!! My Todd!! Rae: Yeah, why? Ren: I changed my mind, I'll go. Gavin: What's with the sudden change of mind? Ren: Uh...it's nothin'. Rae: Well, let's get going. {set stage} Director: And we're rolling in 3...2...action! Announcer: Welcome to your favorite game show, Love is the Name, with our guest host...Renold Tennyson. entered onto the stage, dressed up as cupid; standing to his right was Todd Larson Todd: Hey, I didn't know you're the host of this show? Ren: It's only for this special occasion. Todd: Oh cool! Ren: Hello all my lovelies, I'm your cupid and welcome back to Love is the Name. {audience applauds} Ren: Today, my special guest and I are gonna find they're one true soul mate..."whispers" who's my special guest? Todd: Uh...me, why else would I be here? Ren: Y-you? Todd: Yeah. Ren: Oh... Gavin: You didn't say that's why he was here. Rae: I had no clue, poor Ren. Gavin: Hopefully he can make it through this. Rae: Our priority is Lady Valentine. Ren: First, we'll have our lovely contestants enter the stage... girls and a boy enter onto the set stage; a curtain rolls down, blocking the contestants from Todd Ren: Now our special guest gets to answer some questions and get to know our horrible...I mean, lovely...contestants. Gavin: He's gonna fail miserably. Rae: Wait, look on stage, it's Lady Valentine in disguise. Gavin: We need to tell Ren. Rae: But we can't go on stage. Gavin: Dang it!! Ren: Ok, now to move onto the next round; this round, the contestants will get to impress Todd with their talents...."whispers" gag. exits the stage along with 2 of the contestants; a stage man goes onto the stage placing a chair for Todd to sit on Rae: We've got something important to tell you. Ren: Not right now, I need some air. Gavin: Wait, Lady Valentine's on stage right now. Ren: And with my man! Oh heck to the no!! dials up and alien and slams down the core, transforming into an alien and entering the stage Lady Valentine: My name's Valentina and I'm here to show the world what true suffering is. Echo Echo: Not so fast, Lady Valentine! Lady Valentine: I won't let you foil my plans, Ren Tennyson. Echo Echo: To late. Echo let out a sonic scream, sending Lady Valentine flying in the air; Gavin destroyed her geo-weapon with a mana blast and Rae handcuffed her Rae: Sorry, no evil plans today. Lady Valentine: Curses. Echo Echo: Sorry 'bout that. {Omnitrix times out} Todd: No worries, I was bored anyways; wanna get a pizza. Ren: I'd love that. and Todd lock hands and walk off the stage, hand-in-hand, smiling to one another Gavin: Aw! Lady Valentine: Love is sickening. Rae: Quiet you! Lady Valentine: "grumbles" {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Rook Rae *Todd Larson Villains *Lady Valentine Aliens Used *Echo Echo Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes